


Charades with the Avengers

by Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Charades, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pizza, Tony is just a big child, look i wrote stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B/pseuds/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang team up to play a game of charades for hours on end, and with a little convincing from Tony, Steve joins too. Even Fury joins in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charades with the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble written for my friend Taylor because i got bored and asked her for a prompt. It really probably sucks and they probably aren't even in character. This was my first time writing these two lovelies. 
> 
> Prompt: Stony, random fluffy thing

Steve sat quietly cleaning his shield in his room. There wasn't much for them to do since the last big fight with Loki had ended. Things were mostly normal. Well, I say normal...

A knock at his door made him jump and he hit himself in the leg with his shield. “Come in,” he said rubbing the sore spot on his knee.

“Nice room, much nicer than mine,” Tony said walking in carrying a box of pizza and sitting on Steve’s bed. “I brought pizza since you apparently don’t feel like joining us for dinner and charades.” He opened the box and set it on the ground. Steve raised his eyebrow.

“Charades?” Steve raised his eyebrow at the absurdly childish game that even he knew about.

“Clint’s idea, Thunderhead wanted to learn. They’re playing now if you’d still like to come.” Tony stood. “If not then enjoy your pizza.” He walked past Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’d enjoy it if you would join us too.” He placed a small kiss on Steve’s forehead and left the room. 

Steve sighed and thought about it for a second before finally standing up and walking into the living room. He sat on the arm rest next to Tony who grinned and grabbed his hand when he sat down. 

“Glad you decided to join us.” He said kissing Steve’s knuckles as the game continued. Clint was up doing something weird with his arms. 

“Fishing!”Natasha yelled and Clint looked up putting a finger on his nose and pointing at her indicating she had it right. Everyone laughed and clapped as Natasha took her turn on acting. The night continued peacefully and at one point even Fury joined in. He glanced sideways at Steve and Tony holding hands before brushing it off and sitting on the couch next to Steve. 

“If you two want to leave I'll cover for you,” he said to them earning a laugh from both. 

“Nah, I think we’re good.” Steve said ruffling Tony’s hair who promptly pushed him off the armrest. Fury chuckled. 

‘I have got to teach them to be less childish.’ He thought to himself as the group of seven carried on laughing and playing their game continued into the wee hours of the morning and everyone went to their respective rooms. Except Tony who curled up with Steve in his room for the night because he was terrified of the monster. Or at least that’s what he told Steve.


End file.
